


Chains and Collars

by KingKaizer



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Collars, Hand Jobs, I don't know what to call it haha, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scratching, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, threesome gay train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKaizer/pseuds/KingKaizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pets Jack and Jamie do love pleasing their master, Pitch Black. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains and Collars

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh this is the first fic that I will be posting in years. Also my first smut threesome fic. 
> 
> I drew something that goes along with this fic too. [Riiight here.](http://kazzywolf.tumblr.com/post/57123765444/sssssooooo-this-thing-actually-comes-with-a-fic)
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy it!

A single shaft of light poured into a dark underground cavern.  It shone on two pale, bodies clad in only leather collars, kneeling on the uneven floor; one belonged to a boy with light brown hair, and the other boy with hair as white as freshly fallen snow.  
   
Chains clinked as they dragged on the rocky surface, disturbing the silence that hung heavily in the room.  
   
Bright golden orbs glowed in the darkness and the shadows around it shifted, taking on the form of a tall, dark man.  Both of the boys looked up, their eyes glassy as they set upon him.  
   
'Master!'  
   
Pitch strode forward gracefully, as if gliding.  He then sat in his throne, leaning back and relaxing.  
   
The gaze he fixed on the boys was hungry.  His boys were absolutely divine.  
   
'Jack, Jamie, my pets.  I see you've behaved while I was away.  Good.  You will be rewarded.  Go on, touch yourselves.' he commanded.  
   
Jamie's hands slid up his torso,  rubbing against his nipples.  Jack mimicked his actions, but one hand wandered down and wrapped around his cock, giving it long, slow strokes.  Pitch gave a hum of approval as he watched them stimulate themselves.  
   
'Now, touch each other.'  
   
The boys faced each other and laid their hands on the other, exploring the smooth planes of muscle.  Jack cupped Jamie's face, looking into his hazel eyes before darting a tongue out to lick at his soft lips.  
   
Jamie gasped lightly, leaning in and pressing his lips to Jack's cooler ones.  A light shiver ran through his body as he felt Jack's tongue invade his mouth, already eager.  
   
Jack pinched one of Jamie's nipples as he sucked hard on his tongue, making the boy moan softly into his mouth.   
   
Jamie's hands caressed Jack's sides, then slid further, taking his hardening cock into his hand, stroking it.  
   
Pitch shifted in his throne, his eyes never leaving the delectable sight before him.  He was already half hard and his pants was starting to feel uncomfortable.  Fixing the collar of his robe, he stood up, walking towards the boys.  
   
When Jack broke the kiss, they were both already panting.  He turned to look at Pitch,  eyes half-lidded.  A smile spread across his lips when he saw the fire in Pitch's golden eyes.  
   
'Master, you must be tired from giving all the children nightmares today.  Why don't we help you relax a bit?' Jack offered gently.  
   
The corner of Pitch's lip quirked upward.  
   
'Just what I needed.'  
   
The boys stood up and as Pitch reached them, they slid off his robe, letting it pool about his feet.  He looked at them both, running his hands through their short, messy hairs.  Just beautiful.   
   
Jack undid Pitch's pants and pushed it down, freeing his cock from its confines.  He took it in his hand, and he felt the heat of it instantly warm his cool palm.  Pitch let out a low hiss at his touch, but urged him to continue.   Jack held it at the base, teasingly licking up the shaft before engulfing the head.  
   
Pitch looked down at Jack, who was now taking in half of him into his mouth.  
   
'Such a good boy, Jack.  So beautiful.' he praised, threading his fingers through Jack's hair.  Pitch returned his attention to Jamie, who was nibbling at his neck.  'Now pet, I won't forget about you.'  He placed a finger under Jamie's chin and tilted his head up; those lust-filled eyes looked back at him, begging.  
   
_Patience._   Pitch licked at his lips, coaxing it open, then slid his tongue inside, immediately meeting the boys'.  
   
Jamie leaned into Pitch, moaning into his mouth and deepening the kiss.  He swirled his tongue around Pitch's, playing with it a bit.  
   
Pitch felt the pressure building in his stomach as he neared his release.  He groaned as he felt himself come, biting down on Jamie's bottom lip, causing it to bleed.  He gripped Jack's hair tight, growling, fucking Jack's mouth until he had emptied himself down his throat.  
   
Jamie squeaked as he felt Pitch's jagged teeth break the skin on his lip, tasting the metallic tang of his blood.  Just as quickly, Pitch was now sucking on his lip gently, drinking any blood that was seeping out of it.  
   
When he let go of Jack's hair, Jack was panting, his lips swollen.  He lapped up any drops left on the tip of Pitch's now overly sensitive cock, looking up at him as if asking if he did well.  Pitch cupped Jack's cheek, motioning him to stand.  
   
Jack obeyed,  and Pitch leaned in and kissed him.  They both tasted Pitch's bitter and salty come, now mixed in with Jamie's blood.  Jack blushed at having tasted them both, and the intimacy of it made his cock give a slight twitch.  
   
Pitch smirked when he felt both of their hard cocks against his stomach.  
   
'Looks like we have to do something about those.' Pitch said, grabbing both and tugging at them.  
   
The boys gave surprised squeaks and clung onto Pitch, feeling their knees weaken.  Pitch then removed the chains on their collars, sweeping them in a cloak of shadow, transporting them to his chambers.  He snapped the ones in there in place, turning to Jack.  
   
'Go ahead Jack.' Pitch said, standing back.  
   
Jack nodded and grinned as he faced Jamie, pushing him towards the wall, aggressively kissing him.   The wind was momentarily knocked out of Jamie as he was slammed into the wall, gasping as Jack kissed him roughly.  
   
Jamie grasped at Jack's hair, mewling as he rutted against him.   
   
'Jack-' Jamie breathed in between kisses while Jack sucked on his swollen lip, and his hands kneading his firm ass.  
   
Pitch was sitting on the bed, licked at his lips as he stroked himself.  _Very good_.  
   
'Fuck me now, please.' Jamie pleaded, panting.  
   
Jack smiled, tugging at Jamie's chain, leading him towards the bed.  He pushed the brown haired boy onto the velvety black sheets, pouncing after him, chains rattling.  Jack nibbled on Jamie's jaw, then bit his way down his neck to his shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent.  
   
Jamie squirmed underneath Jack, soft moans escaping his mouth.  He was promptly flipped onto his stomach, Jack's nails scraping against the tender flesh of his back.   Jamie arched back, his ass bumping Jack's erection.  
   
Jack licked at the red welts now forming on the other boy's back.  He spread Jamie's ass cheeks, his hot tongue darting out to swirl around his puckered entrance.  Jamie made a sound of surprise and moaned as Jack's tongue forced him open.  
   
'Oh Jack-'  
   
Just when Jamie was reaching for his cock, tendrils of shadow wrapped around his wrists and tied them together above his head.  
   
'None of that, Jamie.' Pitch said.  
   
Jamie glanced up at his master then nodded, whimpering as two of Jack's fingers replaced his tongue, stretching him.  
   
'Nghh, yes...!' Jamie thrust back onto Jack's fingers, wanting more.  
   
'My pet is so eager.  Come here.' Pitch commanded.  
   
Pushing himself off of the mattress, Jamie shifted slightly to face Pitch, who was now kneeling in front of him, the tip of Pitch's hard cock touching his lips slightly.  
   
'It's your turn, Jamie.'  
   
Jamie hummed against Pitch's cock as he closed his mouth on it, the vibrations sending shivers through Pitch's spine.   
   
'What a good boy you are.'  
   
Jamie took Pitch halfway into his mouth, sucking hard as he pulled back towards the tip.  He attempted to go deeper, the head touching the back of his throat, while his tongue rolled around his length.  
   
Jack's hand suddenly came down on Jamie's ass cheek hard, the sharp sound of it bouncing off the stone walls.  
   
Jamie moaned onto Pitch's cock as he sucked, then felt the fullness of Jack in him.  
   
The winter spirit started thrusting, finding a good rhythm as he grasped onto Jamie's slim hips.  Jack grunted as he pushed in harder, hitting Jamie's prostate.  
   
Jamie's cry was muffled around Pitch, having taken him deep in his mouth.  
   
'That's enough.'  Pitch pulled Jamie's head back, his mouth making a wet pop on it.  He moved behind Jack this time.  'I'm sure you're ready, pet?'  
   
Jack managed a smirk as he kept up his thrusts, 'Always, master.'  
   
Pitch slipped two long fingers in Jack's mouth.  'Suck.'  
   
Jack did as he was told and sucked, liberally coating Pitch's fingers with his saliva.  They pulled out of his mouth, then shoved into him.   
  
When he was stretched enough, Pitch replaced his fingers with his saliva slicked cock, sliding it in inch by inch.  Jack wailed, feeling Pitch sheathe himself in, his hole tightening around him.  
  
'Oh yes, Jack, I love just how tight you always are.' Pitch said as he buried himself deep, his balls touching Jack's.  
  
'Gods, fuck...!' Jack choked out, the heat of both being in Jamie and Pitch being in him raising his temperature, his face flushed from it.  
  
Jamie groaned, his sweaty palms gripping the sheets tightly as Jack was pushed further into him.   
  
'Please,' Jamie begged, bucking his hips, seeking for more friction against his cock.  
  
Jack moved, driving repeatedly into Jamie, with Pitch pounding hard behind him.   
  
It was all too much, and sooner than he'd have liked, he was closing in on his release.  His body stuttered, his thrusts becoming uneven as he spilled himself into Jamie, leaning over his back and moaning into his ear.  He grabbed Jamie's cock and pumped him until Jamie came several seconds after, crying out Jack's name.  
  
Their cries sent a jolt through Pitch and he dug his nails into Jack's hips, biting into Jack's shoulder and slamming hard into him until he filled Jack with his hot seed.  
  
The shadow tendrils loosened from Jamie's wrists and retreated back into the corners of the room.  
  
They lay on top of one another, sweating and panting heavily, though sated.  
  
Pitch was the one who moved first, slipping in between the boys, wrapping an arm each around their shoulders, pulling them up to his sides.  
  
Jack and Jamie moved up to lay their heads on his chest, still trying to catch their breaths.  
  
'You were both very good today, my pets.  I might just grant you boys another round.' Pitch smirked.  
  
Both boys looked up at him with smiles on their lips, 'We wouldn't have it any other way, master.'


End file.
